


Babysitting Chibi Japan

by IzukiShun05



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, chibi japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzukiShun05/pseuds/IzukiShun05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hit by England's magic (unintentionally), Japan had been turned into a baby. It turns out that his present memories were also erased and could only recognize China, who was the one who raised him when he was a child. China, despite being excited in taking care of Japan as a baby once again, ordered everyone in the conference room that they'll babysit Japan as well. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos.

That's how Germany always describes their meetings.

And today was no different.

He watched everyone with an annoyed look as they continued with their antics.

There's America, telling everyone the usual "I'm the hero" phrase and then going on with some things he thought to save the world.

England, opposing to America's 'illogical' thoughts.

And so, the argument between America and England started once again.

France, well... he was being France. Being charming and all but was ignored by everyone.

China muttering about how childish they were.

Russia was sitting there, wanting to see his 'cute' China cry to him.

Greece was also there... asleep... despite the noise and chaos.

Canada was... wait, where is he again?

("I'm right here,"

"Who are you?"  Kumajirou asked

"I'm Canada.")

Austria was calmly sitting on his chair, trying to ignore the chaos being done by his fellow nations.

Japan was sitting on his chair, waiting for something important to come out of someone's mouth.

 

"That's it!!" England shouted as he took out his spell book. "Take this!" England said as he chanted whatever spell he saw on his book.

Sadly, it didn't hit America. It hit the paper in front France, and the said paper turned into a frog.

"HEY YOU!! BE CAREFUL OF THAT MAGIC OF YOURS!!" France screamed at him.

"ENGLAND! AMERICA! STOP THAT AT ONCE!!" Germany screamed but it wasn't heard as the two were busy fighting.

England growled. "Again!" Another spell.

America hid behind a chair, which was hit by the spell. Flapping sounds were soon heard... the chair turned into five birds.

"HAHA! YOU BETTER TRY HARDER IF YOU WANT TO CATCH ME!!" America taunted.

Pissed off, England performed a much more random spell.

This time, it hit a mirror. Only to bounce off and hit the windows, again bouncing off the glass then hit the quiet Japanese man.

Everyone's eyes widen as Japan was covered in thick pink-ish smoke, knowing that Japan was fit full force of the spell.

As the smoke subsided, they were all surprised to find the Japanese man missing from his spot.

"GERMANY!! GERMANY!!" Italy shouted. "JAPAN IS MISSING!!"

"ENGLAND! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, ARU?!" China yelled angrily.

"China's cute when he's angry, da~" Russia said.

"GERMANY!! I CAN'T SEE HIM!!" Italy continued to wail as he grasped Germany's uniform. "JAPAN'S MISSING!!"

As Germany was about to shout at everyone to shut up, a small "China-niisan?" was heard under the table.

Italy stopped wailing, Russia stopped teasing China, Greece woke up, Germany and the others froze, China's eyes widen.

He knew that voice.

"China-niisan?" The voice was heard once again.

"AHHHHH!!! JAPAN BECAME A GHOST!!!" Italy screamed.

"Shut up!!" Germany said and was quite glad that Italy stopped his wailing once again.

Germany, who was the closest person who sat near Japan, (Italy was the one sitting next to Japan, actually. Then next to Italy was Germany. since Italy went to Germany when he was wailing, Germany was the closest person on Japan place. America was running around, but he was the one sitting on the other side of Japan.) peeked under the table and was surprised with what he saw.

There sitting was a baby, looking back at him with a very blank look on his face.

"J-Japan?" Germany said cautiously, fearing that he might scare him.

"Who are you?" The chibi Japan asked.

Germany didn't answer as he gently lifted up chibi Japan.

Chibi Japan didn't mind because he was much more interested at how big and tall Germany was.

Everyone gasped when they saw what (or who) Germany was holding.

"JAPAN?!" Everyone said at the same time, startling the baby.

Germany became alarmed when he saw the tears starting to form on Japan's eyes. Not knowing how to comfort a baby, he looked at the China for help.

China, finally snapping out of his shocked stupor and sensing the look of helplessness from Germany, went towards the two.

"Japan," China said in a tone that only the Asian nations that he raised knew. It was brotherly and a bit motherly as well.

Japan's head quickly turned to the source of the sound, happy to see his beloved brother.

Smiling a smile that no one except China knows, he called out to China. "China-niisan~"

Everyone noticed how happy Japan's tone was and how the chibi nation's aura drastically lightened when China took him from Germany's arms.

"China~ China~ China-niisan~" Japan giggled.

They never saw Japan like this. And seeing him acting like this was so foreign to them and yet, exciting.

"Yao-niisan!!" Japan said happily as he rubbed his cheeks on Yao's cheeks, earning small giggles and laughs from the older nation.

And that's when everyone snapped.

"KAWAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kawaii?" China said as he sat on the chair Japan previously occupied, putting the now-emotionless-once-again chibi nation on his lap. Japan quietly looked up at China before looking at the other nations, wondering what they were talking about. Deciding that their conference was boring (he can't understand what they're talking about anyway), he placed his head on China's chest and made himself comfortable to take a nap. China was unaware with his actions though. "Isn't that a Japanese term, aru?"

"Japan has been teaching us some Japanese words and in return we're teaching him our own language." France said.

"Oh... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT, ARU!!" China shouted angrily, startling the sleeping nation on his lap who began to cry. "Oh god, I'm sorry, aru. Shhh..." China said as he stood up, rocking his arms back and forth, trying to calm him down. It didn't take him long to reduce Japan's cries to hiccups. "There, there aru."

"Ve~ China makes a good mother~" Italy said, his statement made China blush.

"Italy, instead of doing nothing and spouting nonsense why don't you get Japan from China and play with him? That way we can figure out how to revert him to his normal self." As soon as Germany said the last line, everyone looked at the guilty-looking England.

"Though I agree on Italy with my cute little China being a good mother, da~" Russia said, his ever present smile wider than the usual.

"Shut up, aru!" China said as he gently gave Japan to Italy. "And I'm not your 'cute little China', aru! I'm not even yours, aru!!"

Everyone's attention went to Japan and Italy as both of them played on the corner of the conference room. Italy took out a ball out of nowhere and showed it to Japan, who looked at it with great interest. It was pretty colorful after all, it'll keep a child's attention for a while. Italy gently pushed the round object towards the chibi nation who looked at the ball before pushing it back with all his baby force towards Italy.

"Ve~ Very good, Japan~" Italy said as he pushed back the ball to the chibi Japan.

"It seems like Italy is enjoying this as well." Germany muttered to himself, though there was a small smile on his face. Then his face went all serious again as everyone (except Italy) faced each other on the conference table once again. "Now, England. What was the spell that you used?"

England was sweating buckets. He looked at everyone nervously before telling everyone the truth. "I don't know,"

"Y-You don't know, aru?" China said, frowning at England. "You casted it and you don't know? What if the spell that hit Japan wasn't a de-aging spell, aru? What if it was a dangerous spell? What if-"

"China, calm down." Germany said. China looked at them with an irritated look but listened to him.

"I don't now WHICH ONE of the de-aging spells because there's a dozen spells of it." England said. "And judging by how Japan looks, he's at the crawling stage."

"Crawling stage?" France asked.

"It means he can't walk yet." Austria said, looking at France.

"I'll look for the correct spell and how to revert Japan tonight." England said as he prepared to leave.

"Aiyah! The meeting isn't over yet!" China said. Suddenly, a evil but seemingly-innocent appeared on his feminine face. "Everyone who is in this meeting room will take care of Japan, aru~"

Everyone stared at the Chinese man as in he grew two heads.

"Well, we are partly responsible for what happened." Germany said, slightly scared of the way how China's aura changed. "Especially you America. England."

"It's Japan anyway." France said, playing with a rose with elegance. "How hard would it be?"

"Oh, Japan is very handful and difficult to handle, aru." China sighed tiredly, remembering the times when he had taken care of Japan as a child. "Just you wait, aru."

"What do you mean by that..?" England asked cautiously.

"You just really have to keep an eye on him, aru. ALL THE TIME, ARU." China said, taking off his hair tie to fix his hair.

"Alright! We'll use my house since it's big enough for all of us!" America said.

"Ve~ Japan~ What are you doing~?" Italy's voice was suddenly heard.

All of them turned to the two nations who were still at the corner of the room. The colorful ball was at Italy's hand while Japan was sitting on the floor, his two tiny hands grasping his hair while looking at China who was still on the process of tying his hair.  

China blinked. When he moves his hands, Japan also moves his hands. When he stops, he also stops.

"Ve~ Japan's copying China~ How cute~ But his tiny arms could only reach the side of his head~" Italy said, then saw the others' blushing faces. "Ve~ What's wrong~?"

The others just couldn't handle the cuteness that Japan was making. Just how much cuter could Japan get? 

China finished fixing up his hair as Japan started crawling towards him, stopping in front of him and reached up, asking to be carried. "Aiyah." China said as he picked him up. Japan yawned and placed his head on China's shoulder. "Sleepy, aru?" The only response he got was a nod.

"Why don't we all prepare to leave and go to my place? That way we could make Japan comfortable." Amerca offered.  


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I'm going assign the room assignments." America said as he looked at the paper he was holding. "On the first room on the right, It'll be Italy, Greece and Germany. Second room on the right, France, England and Russia. ("WHY?!" England protested) On the first room on the left, China and Japan.  Second room on the left, Canada and Austria."

"Thank you, America."  China said. Gently rocking his arms back and forth, chibi Japan still peacefully asleep. "I'm just going to put Japan in bed. I have some things to say about Japan. Some things you don't know about him."

  
"Okay, let's all meet downstairs in 10 minutes." America said. "I'll ask them to prepare snacks for us."

  
"Thank you so much, America." China said before entering his and Japan's room.

  
He gently set Japan down on the bed, careful enough knowing how sensitive Japan could be. Putting some pillows around the sleeping chibi nation, China knew that he could leave now. He fondly caressed chibi Japan's hair, smiling as his memories with Japan came to him.

  
"Sleep tight, my dearest brother." China said. "I'll come back later, aru."

* * *

 

When China arrived at the dining hall, everyone was already there. The noise died down when they all saw him, knowing how important what he was going to tell them. He knew that the serious faces on their faces were sincere.

"Aiyah. We don't have to be this serious, aru." China said, smiling at them to lessen the heavy tension in the room. But as soon as the smile was formed on his face, it quickly disappeared. He sat down on a chair and gave a grateful nod to Canada, who gave him a cup of tea.

"China, what do you mean with what you said earlier?" Germany asked, his face full of concern for his friend.

"Jap- No... Kiku... Kiku has a lot of complicated stuff, aru." China said as he looked at Germany and gently looked at everyone's faces one by one. "I'm going to ask all of you to be careful with him, aru. Unlike us, Kiku was born with Hemophilia, aru."

England and France gasped. Greece, Germany, Canada and Austria looked at China with wide eyes. Russia's usual smile faltered, replaced with a frown. America and Italy looked confused.

"Germany, what's Hemo-phiphia?" Italy asked innocently.

"Hemophilia, you idiot." Germany said as he rubbed his temples, as usual, trying not to lose patience with Italy.

"It means your blood doesn't clot normally because it lacks sufficient blood-clotting proteins. You may bleed for a longer time after an injury than you would," England explained. "But China, how did you know it was Hemophilia?"

"Kiku tends to have a lot of unexplained bruises after hitting himself lightly on some places, aru. He also had a lot of nosebleeds just out of the blue." China said. "I found out it was because of the samurai fighting in his country, aru. That's why I became very protective of him, aru."

"I always knew that Japan was kinda small and frail for age, but I didn't realize that he was THIS frail." America said.

"What you didn't realize as well was you are much more gentler around Japan." Austria said, smiling slightly at America. "Well, all of us, actually."

Everyone's eyes widen. They didn't realize that...

"If you hadn't mentioned it.... we wouldn't have realized that." France said.

"China," Germany said as he looked at the long haired nation. "Is that the reason why you don't hit him with the wok every time you attack us back then?"

China could only nod. "Kiku's also very sickly. We really have to take care of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything you want to happen in the future chappies? feel free to comment


	4. Chapter 4

It was already 5 PM when chibi Japan woke up from his nap. China had gone back to his and the little nation's room, finding the chibi nation teary eyed and hiccupping. Chibi Japan stretched out his tiny arms towards the older nation, pouting at him for being left alone in this unknown place.

"I was only downstairs, aru." China said as he picked him up. "How long were you awake, aru?" He asked gently.

"A while." Chibi Japan said as he gripped China's clothes, closing his eyes in content as he felt China's comforting presence.

"Aiyah... Ge ge is already here, aru. Shh. Shh." China said as he rocked his arms back and forth to calm chibi Japan down.

"Yao-niisan?" Chibi Japan said as he looked at China, eyes wide as if he wanted something from the older nation.

"Yes, aru?" China said as he sat on the bed, waiting for whatever chibi Japan had in mind.

"Can we play?" Chibi Japan asked. His puppy eyes is the main thing that China can't resist.

Heck, this kid is already adorable. If he continues being more adorable than he already is, China's going to die from cuteness overload.

"Sure, aru. What do you want to play, aru?" China asked.

* * *

 

China was at the kitchen, making dinner for all of them. Making extra sure to make pasta for Italy, for the said nation was whining at Germany for not being able to eat pasta the whole day. Canada was right beside him, helping China prepare dinner for all of them.

  
England was at the basement, trying to figure out what spell had hit Japan and caused him to turn into an infant.

  
France was... still being France.

  
Germany had chibi Japan on his lap while Italy was trying to play with the chibi nation.

  
Greece was sleeping on the other couch.

  
America was no where to be found, doing god knows what.

  
Russia was sitting on the couch, smiling at the scene in front of him.

  
Austria was in his and Canada's room, enjoying the silence and reading a good book.

  
"Ve~ Japan~" Italy said, trying to get the white flag from chibi Japan's hand. "Please give it back~"

  
Chibi Japan looked at the white flag curiously but with his ever stoic face before giving it back to Italy, who tucked it back to his pocket.

  
"I swear Italy, I always told you to stop carrying white flags around." Germany said, fighting the urge to rub his temples.

  
"China-niichan?" Chibi Japan asked as he looked at Germany.

  
"China's cooking dinner for all of us," Germany said, smiling fondly at the chibi nation before standing up, the little nation tucked in his arms.

  
As much as he wants to go and read some books like Austria, he can't leave Japan with France, knowing how perverted that nation could be. Greece was in deep sleep. Italy was a huge clumsy idiot. America was one of his options, but where ever that blonde nation went, he didn't know.

  
He didn't want Japan to have bruises and have China to lecture all of them.

  
"You need some rest, da." Russia said, smiling at Germany. He stood up and raised his arms, waiting for chibi Japan to agree to be carried by him. Chibi Japan looked at him critically.

  
"Are you sure Russia?" Germany asked. He didn't trust Russia completely, but he was much more better than the others.

  
"I'm sure, da." Russia said, smiling sincerely.

  
Sensing the sincerity in Russia's voice, he lifted his arms towards Russia and let the nation take him from Germany's arms.

  
Quietly, chibi Japan watched Germany go up the stairs before looking up at Russia's smiling face.

  
"Do you want to do anything, da?" Russia asked. 

"Play?" Chibi Japan asked hopefully, looking at Russia with those wide, hopeful and innocent eyes.

"If you want to, da~" Russia said after recovering from his shocked moment. Never had he thought Japan was too cute. He doesn't pay attention to the shorter nation, since he has his eyes on China.

Soon, child-like giggles was heard in the living room, it was even loud enough to be heard on the second floor. Or maybe because was so quiet.

Austria looked up from his book for the first time ever since he started reading it, and left the room to look what was happening.

Germany and Italy went of their room, curious as well what was happening.

Even America popped out of nowhere, searching for the source of the sound.

Canada and China froze in the middle of chopping vegetables, putting the knives they were using and went to the living room.

the six nations entered the living room and found Russia tickling Japan with gentleness in actions. The chibi nation was lying on the couch and was giggling every time Russia 'attacks'.

France's eyes were wide in shock, he didn't know that Japan could laugh like that. Well, France, you're not the only one. Every nation (except China) were thinking the same thing.

Even Greece woke up from his sleep and was surprised with it.

"Another one, da!" Russia said as he 'attacked' once again.

This set Japan into another fits of laughs and giggles.

"Oi, Commie! I know Japan's laughs are adorable but let the little guy breathe!" America said as they all entered the room.

Russia's very happy smile and light aura went back to his usual smile and his light aura went back to its mysterious one.

Japan was still giggling as he crawled towards Russia and sat on his lap.

As much as everyone was scared out their wits with Russia, they were wondering how the small nation could sit just like that and be clingy to Russia.

"EVERYONE! I FOUND OUT WHAT THE SPELL IS!!" England said as he bursted in to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember the face France made when he took a picture with Austria? Well, while he was trying to provoke England and start a fight with the British man, he made that face again. Only to scare chibi Japan...

...And that's why chibi Japan is crying right now. LOUDLY.

England was told by China to look after Japan while he, Russia, Austria, Germany and Italy went out to buy a week's worth groceries and shop for things that chibi Japan will use. America went out with them to guide them around the place. England became nervous at first, he wasn't prepared to look after a fragile child like Japan. Though remembering that he had France, Canada and Greece with him, he guessed it won't be that bad.

That is... until he had a small argument with France about god-knows-what again, resulting France to make that face and scare the crap out of the kid.

"J-Japan! Shh! Shh! I-It's okay!" England said as he tried to comfort the crying Asian baby. "FRANCE! STOP SHOWING UP RIGHT NOW! YOU JUST SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF JAPAN WITH YOUR BUTT UGLY FACE!"

"BUTT UGLY?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING BUTT UGLY YOU BUSHY EYEBROWED FREAK?!" France said as he entered the living room once again.

"HUH?! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?!" England said as he clenched his fists.

"A-aren't we supposed to calm down Japan?" Canada asked as he tried to break off the two fighting nations. He did successfully, though Japan was still crying on England's arms.

...And Greece was still asleep on the nearby couch.

"What am I going to doooo...? America and Canada never cried this much when they were young..." England muttered to himself. "China's going to kill me if he goes home and sees Japan crying... Heck, I don't even want to think about Russia."

What the other nations didn't know was Russia actually very fond of Japan. He was always careful and gentle around the quiet nation and his aura was drastically different if Russia was around the Japanese man. He was never showing his threatening side on Japan. Russia's caring side only appears when Japan was near him.

Canada gently took chibi Japan from England and smiled softly at the baby nation as he did so. "Japan~ Shh~ You don't have to cry anymore." Canada said as he gently ran his hands on chibi Japan's hair comfortingly. "There, there. You don't have to be scared of France. His fights with England are considered an everyday event."

'The way Canada said it sounds so mean and yet... It's Canada... He's so innocent to mean it...' England and France thought at the same time.

Chibi Japan's loud cries reduced to hiccups and his teary wide eyes stared at Canada innocently. "Rwussia? Yao-nii?"

The three men looked at each other worriedly. Japan was starting to mispronounce words now.

"T-They're just buying ingredients for our food," Canada said, trying to be cheerful like he was a while.

"England..." France said worriedly "Have you found out about the potion we'll need for Japan to take?"

"It'll take two days to make," England said. "I'll start on it once they arrive."

Canada looked at them with a worried and concerned look on his face.

-FLASHBACK-

"EVERYONE! I FOUND OUT WHAT THE SPELL IS!" England said as he bursted in to the room.

"FINALLY, ARU!" China said as he looked at England with a cheerful look.

"Soooo... what first? Good news or bad news?" England asked, feeling the room suddenly tense when he said 'bad news'.

"G-good?" America said.

"Fine." England said. "Like I said, I found out what the spell is. It was a de-aging spell that could turn the victim into a baby but... it doesn't have a cure."

"DOESN'T HAVE A CURE?!" China said, his face looked like he can murder England any moment now.

"But Japan's cuter this way, da~" Russia's voice was heard in the background.

"It doesn't have a cure but the spell will be gone after five months!" England immediately said when he saw the black and purple aura around China. The same aura that Russia has when he's being his crazy self. 'I guess Russia's rubbing off on him,' England shivered at the thought.

"So, five months from now, Japan will be back to his normal self?" Germany asked.

"Yeah... but this is where the bad news enters..." England said. "He has to take this certain potion two times a day in order to ensure it'll happen and to make sure nothing will happen to his country with his sudden 'condition'. It takes two days to make the potion."

"What will happen if he isn't able to take it?" Austria asked.

"He'll start showing signs like mispronouncing of words-"

"But aren't all babies like that?" America asked, interrupting England from what he was going to say.

"Yeah but... The more Japan's mind completely de-ages until it reaches it's current 'condition', even his country will be affected." England said. "Everything is just locked away at the back of his mind. His memories, thoughts, everything. If his mind fully adjusts to his current condition, not only it'll remove his memories... His country will be back to square one."

"B-but how about the calamities of our countries and how it effects us...?" Canada said. "As kids it didn't affect us, right? It won't affect Japan in his current state, right?"

"No... It still will. Japan isn't a newborn country. He was de-aged into one." England sighed as he looked at the chibi Asian on Russia's lap who was playing with Russia's scarf which is something he usually doesn't allow anyone to do. "He will still suffer from it. However, I can make potions to lessen the pain if something ever happens in these five months."

"Thank you, aru." China said as he and the rest of the people in the room looked at him thankfully.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I'm going to make pancakes." Canada said as he smiled at them. "Stop scaring him," He then handed the chibi Asian to England.

"I still can't believe Japan can cry as loudly as that," France said. "I mean, he's so quiet and all."

"I know what you mean," England said as he shifted chibi Japan on his arms to make him comfortable. "Now, stop making ways to make him cry again or China will really kill us,"


End file.
